1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a laundry machine, and more particularly, to a laundry machine having a steam generator. The laundry machine may be a clothes treating machine, such as a washing machine, a drying machine, a washing-and-drying machine, or any other similar machine.
2. Discussion of Related-Art
A washing machine may be classified as a drum type washing machine that uses lifters to lift and drop laundry in a drum to wash the laundry using a relatively small amount of water or as a pulsator type washing machine or an upright washing machine that supplies a large amount of water into a vertically installed drum and rotates the laundry to wash the laundry using friction generated by a stream of water.
A drying machine may be a home appliance that dries washed laundry using high-temperature air. Generally, the drying machine includes a drum for receiving clothes to be dried, a drive source for driving the drum, a heating unit for heating air to be introduced into the drum, and a blower unit for suctioning or discharging air into or out of the drum.
Based on how air is heated, i.e., the type of the heating unit, the drying machine may be classified as an electric drying machine or a gas drying machine. The electric drying machine typically heats air using electric resistance heaters, whereas the gas drying machine typically heats air using heat generated by the combustion of gas. In addition, the drying machine may be classified as a condensation type drying machine or an exhaust type drying machine. In the condensation type drying machine, air, heat-exchanged with clothes to be dried in a drum and changed into a high-humidity phase, is circulated without discharging the air out of the drying machine. Heat exchange is performed between an additional condenser and external air to produce condensed water, which is discharged out of the drying machine. In the exhaust type drying machine, air, heat-exchanged with clothes to be dried in a drum and changed into a high-humidity phase, is directly discharged out of the drying machine. Based on how laundry is placed in the drying machine, the drying machine may be classified as a top-loading type drying machine or a front-loading type drying machine. In the top-loading type drying machine, clothes to be dried are loaded from the top of the drying machine. In the front-loading type drying machine, clothes to be dried are loaded from the front of the drying machine.
In recent years, a steam washing machine or a steam drying machine has appeared as a laundry machine using steam. As the steam is used in the laundry machine, a washing force is increased, and energy efficiency is greatly improved. Also, new functions are being added through the use of steam.